RISE AND FALL: Venus' View
by Michelle2
Summary: This contains Venus' learning of the Dragons adn her meeting the Turtles. VERY much like the TV show. I just added some of my own things.
1. Mei Pieh Chi

RISE AND FALL  
  
Venus' View  
Part 1: Mei Pieh Chi  
  
BY: Michelle  
  
  
  
My name is Mei Pieh Chi which means 'Beautiful Turtle of Energy', but my friends call me Venus De Milo. I was raised in China by a man named Chung I. He was my father. I was his daughter. I miss him greatly.  
  
When Chung I was visiting a friend in New York, he found in Chinatown swimming in a drainage ditch. He thought I represented good luck and took me back to China with him.  
  
When I was four, Chung I began teaching me to become a shaman. Chung I was the last full blooded descendent of the Shinobi's that imprisoned the Dragon Lord. He saw me as his daughter and decided to train me to take his place as a master shaman.  
  
While growing up, I had always felt like I was being watched. Maybe, this is because Chung I was always with me, but I felt there was another being watching over me.  
  
*********************************  
  
A six year old Mei Pieh posed in her robe in front of the enchanted glass. She smiled and danced around. Chung I returned from the kitchen with cup of tea when he saw her. He dropped the cup and ran quickly to her.  
  
"Mei Pieh." He fussed at her. "What have I told you about this mirror?"  
  
She hung her in shame; she knew she did wrong. "Never to stand in front of it."  
  
"And why."  
  
"Because the mirror has bad spirits."  
  
"Yes, now why were you in front of it?"  
  
"I just...just wanted to see what I looked like in the robe you gave me." Her eyes filled with tears.  
  
It was hard to be so angry with her now. "OK, Mei Pieh. Just don't let it happen again." She wiped a tear from her eye. He took her in his arms and hugged her. "It's alright, Mei Pieh." He put her down and she ran to her room to play.  
  
Mei Pieh sat in her room with her dolls and began playing. She stopped and listened for a moment. She thought she heard a laugh, followed by a voice. She shrugged and thought it might have been her father. She wondered what was so evil about a mirror.  
  
Chung I heard the laugh and looked towards the mirror. A voice spoke to him. "Children are such wonderful creatures, especially daughters."  
  
Chung I glared at the mirror and replied, "I will not let you harm her. Never."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
My father never told me what was in the glass until the day he died.  
  



	2. The Glass

RISE AND FALL  
  
Venus' View   
Part 2: The Glass  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
She walked around the room her master was in. The room flashed with light; something seemed wrong. She passed by three small cauldrons that poured out smoke. She stood at the edge of the mat and looked at him.  
  
He seemed hypnotized by the mirror he sat in front of. It rippled. She had never seen it do that before. It scared her.   
  
She began to walk over to her master. He was tired; his eyes were bloodshot. She wonder how he could stay up so long, especially since he had not eaten the last few days. This made her worry.  
  
"Master. Please. You haven't slept or eaten in days. I worry for your health. Why won't you speak to me? What is this glass? Why does it absorb you so? Have you stopped talking to me?"  
  
He turned to look at her standing next to him. "Stopped talking to you. No. Mei Pieh Chi, you are like a daughter to me. This visual must be performed alone." He turned from her and pointed to the mirror. "The glass has become unstable." He turned back and looked into her caring eyes. "Maybe, I could use some tea."  
  
"Yes, Chung I. I will prepare some immediately." She quickly walked out of the room and into the kitchen.  
  
Finally, she thought. He was at least having something in his stomach and he was talking to her again.   
  
Chung I looked straight into the glass. It rippled again. He kept staring at it. Suddenly, a head poked out of the mirror. It was quick; but he did not flinch. The strange being snapped at Chung I. He was only three inches from the old man's face. Then, it went back into the mirror.  
  
Chung I sat there with a bad feeling inside of him. He whispered, "I fear the most ancient evil has awaken to destroy us all."   
  
The strange being laughed out loud. Mei Pieh was in the kitchen when she heard the laugh. She knew where it came from. She wondered why her father never told her about the enchanted glass. She wondered if he ever will.  
  
She walked back into the room holding a cup of tea. She sat down and handed it to her master. Then, she looked at the mirror in great suspicion.  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************  
NOTE: Venus' View is almost exactly like 'East Meets West'; I just added some of my own views, descriptions and events. So, don't be surprised if the next few chapters are familiar too.  
P.S. I don't own Venus, but she is one of my favorite characters to write about, especially with Raphael. So, I am writing the next few chapters MY WAY for my own fun and imagination.   
**************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  



	3. Frightened

RISE AND FALL  
  
Venus' View  
Part 3: Frightened  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
After Chung I finished his tea, Mei Pieh brought the empty cup back into the kitchen and began washing it.  
  
While Mei Pieh was washing the cup, Chung I decided to meditate. He had to warn his friend Splinter and others about the Realm of Dreams. It was no longer a peaceful place. The Dragon Lord was slowly breaking his way in using his mind.   
  
**********************************************************  
  
When Mei Pieh returned in the room, the glass rippling again. Green and orange light lit up the room and wind began blow violently inside their home. It was all coming from the glass She ran around to get closer to her master who was holding his hands up to block the light from blinding him.  
  
"I am frighten Chung I. What is happening?" She shook under her robe. She was scared; this enchanted glass was so strange to her.   
  
"As my adopted daughter and apprentice, it is time for you to understand the mysteries of the glass." He took a deep breath and looked at his frightened daughter. It was finally time for her to know.  
  
"Thousands of years ago, before recorded history, the world was the domain of dragons. Magic users, who are my ascendants, imprisoned them here." He pointed to the glass.  
  
"In this enchanted glass."  
  
"Yes, but something has gone wrong. The dragons have found their way through my mind and into the universal Realm of Dreams."  
  
"What do they want?"  
  
"To take back the world."  
  
As the creature poked his head out of the glass again, Mei Pieh grabbed onto her father's arm. "What else haven't you told me?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Dragons

RISE AND FALL  
  
Venus' View  
Part 4: Dragons  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
"Chung I, why did your ascendants imprison the dragons?"  
  
"The ruler of the dragons was marching his army all over China. He destroyed many villages and wiped out most of China's population."  
  
"How could one dragon army destroy China?"  
  
"The dragons are warriors and also great shamans. They used their magic against the people and took no mercy in the lives they took. The Shinobi clan made a plan to capture the ruler by marching in the dragon's castle. My ascendant, Taisu I, captured the Dragon Lord and punished him by throwing his into the enchanted glass where he and the other dragons have lived for thousands of years."  
  
Mei Pieh was silent. She still did not completely understand. She did not even know what to say. The glass was still confusing to her.  
  
Chung I looked at his confused daughter. "Mei Pieh, I know it is hard for you to understand. I should have told you sooner."  
  
"Yes, I suppose so."  
  
"Understand me when I tell you this." Mei Pieh looked into her father's eyes. "The dragons are demons. They...." Chung was interrupted by a voice that came from the mirror.  
  
"Now why are you telling her such vicious lies about me and my dragons."  
  
"Never lies. Only truth." Chung I told the Dragon Lord.  
  
"Who...what...." Mei Pieh was practically speechless. She couldn't believe what she was hearing from the glass.  
  
"I'm sorry." The voice said to her. "I'm afraid we were not properly introduced. I am the Almighty Dragon Lord, the ruler of all dragons."  
  
Mei Pieh backed up in fear. This Dragon Lord frightened her.  
  
The Dragon Lord saw her backing up. "Yes, be afraid. Be very afraid."  
  
"Silence, demon."  
  
"No. It is you who should be silenced. Now your time is up."  
  
Chung I and Mei Pieh looked at the mirror. It changed somehow. They could see the Realm of Dreams.  
  
The Dragon Lord captured a rat named Splinter and held him captive. It was a trap; a trap for Mei Pieh. He knew she would come for him. Chung I would be dead and she would have to come. To him, the weaker Shinobi was the key to freedom.   
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Death of Chung I

RISE AND FALL  
  
Venus' View  
Part 5: Death of Chung I  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
"Dragons, I am Chung I, Master of the Internal Arts. I demand you to release the Ninja master."  
Dead silence came from the glass. "Respond, I command it."  
  
The Dragon Lord stuck his head back out of the mirror. "Your services are no longer required magician. Soon we will use the dreams of man to gain entrance into the world of man."  
  
"No!"   
  
"Oh, yes!"   
  
Then, the Dragon Lord blew a flame out of his mouth. I hit Chung I, throwing him on his back. Mei Pieh rushed to her weak father's side.  
  
"There will be another to defeat you." Chung I said weakly.  
  
"Good. Send your pretty daughter." Then, the Dragon Lord when back into the glass.  
  
**********************************************  
  
A few hours later, Mei Pieh was still at her father's side. He was dying and she knew it. She hated to see him suffer so much.  
  
"There isn't much time.....You must go to New York....to Splinter's home......You are his...only...hope." With that, his eyes closed and his spirit left his body.  
  
"Yes, Chung I. I will do what you say." Tears filled Mei Pieh's eyes as she pulled her hood off. "I...I...I will go to America." She bent her her down and sobbed for the loss of Chung I, the only person she ever knew and loved.   
  



	6. A Girl Turtle

RISE AND FALL  
  
Venus' View   
Part 6: A Girl Turtle  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
I was only 17 when the Dragon Lord murdered my father. I became scared and frightened. My father told me to go to Splinter's home in America.  
  
Splinter lived in New York, on the other side of the world. My father taught me English; that I am very grateful for. He was planning for me to meet Splinter and his sons in person when they felt we were grown up enough to learn of each other.  
  
My father rarely told me about Splinter's sons. He did however tell me that they were turtles just as I am and that they were just a few months older than me.   
  
When I arrived in New York, I was very nervous to meet them. They knew nothing of my existence.   
  
They were alarmed when I entered their home unannounced. The four of them huddled together to attack me, but after I finished with them they ended up hanging from the ceiling by their feet.  
  
My acceptance into their family was not an easy one. First, I had to explain myself and what happened to Splinter..  
  
******************************  
  
The turtles all surrounded the new girl turtle. Raphael was sitting on the top of the subway car watching his brothers drool. Michaelangelo walked around like he was 'hot stuff'. Donatello was busy trying to figure out her story. Leonardo was utterly impressed by her looks and talent. They were still confused about her.  
  
Trying to get her story straight, Donatello began to question Venus again. "OK, girl turtle. Let's try this again. You claim you were found 17 years ago here in New York  
  
"My master the Shaman Chung I found my in your city's Chinatown swimming in a drainage ditch." She said proudly.  
  
Michaelangelo bulged out his muscle to impress Mei Pieh. "Ya know. I work out everyday." She was there less than an hour and she was already getting hit on by Michaelangelo.  
  
"She trippin'" Raphael looked at her as a joke.  
  
"She's bodacious" Michaelangelo replied as he began to dance in front of her.  
  
"She's here It just isn't probable. Splinter must have missed her."  
  
"There was a fifth turtle in the jar with us." Leonardo exclaimed.   
  
"Chung I thought I represented good luck and took me back to China with him. I was schooled in the internal arts and raised to replace him as a master shaman someday."  
  
"You ain't a Ninja." Raphael questioned.  
  
"No. I am Shinobi." Mei Pieh replied proudly.   
  
"You're a full-fledged mutant hottie." Michaelangelo burst out.  
  
"Do NOT call me mutant or hottie." That remark offended her even though she really didn't know what he meant.  
  
"No." Donatello explained. "He means you're like us. A mutant, an individual or organism that has gone through a aver of genetic changes."  
  
"I think I'm in love" Michaelangelo said as he fell on top of Leonardo at Mei Pieh touched him.   
  
"My master was part of an ancient sect would stood guard over a looking glass which held evil dragons for thousands of years. The dragons have made their way into the Realm of Dreams, an in-between shared by vast masters and deep thinkers."  
  
"I guess that leaves you out." Michaelangelo pointed to Raphael on the subway car.  
  
"Let me see if I got this straight. Splinter has been abducted into a dream world by dragons. Is that right."  
  
"That is correct."  
  
"What about leprechauns? Are there any leprechauns there? How about unicorns?" Donatello laughed at her.  
  
"Anything is possible. Unless we act soon, I fear your Splinter will suffer the same unspeakable fate of my master."   
  
  



	7. Becoming Venus

RISE AND FALL  
  
Venus' View  
Part 7: Becoming Venus  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
Donatello brought a cup of tea to see if his master could drink it. He then turned and questioned, "Are you sure this is safe?"  
  
"Safe. NO. Necessary. YES. I need to cross over into the Realm of Dreams to find your Master Splinter."  
  
"Well, what do we do if you get trapped in dreamville? It ain't' like we can take the q-train."   
  
They were all deeply concerned about her. She was the only one who knew what was going on.  
  
"I do not require protection." She felt she knew exactly what she was doing.  
  
*************************  
  
When I entered the Realm of Dreams, I felt uneasy. I was sending off all types of bad vibes. It was not a beautiful place like my master had said.  
  
I found Master Splinter and Dragon Lord. I snuck up behind them, hoping the Dragon Lord would not see me. I needed to know what was happening.   
  
Master Splinter was binded in the air with cuffs of fire. He and the Dragon Lord were disagreeing about humans. Splinter believed that humans can have good hearts. Dragon Lord believed he was imprisoned unfairly and deserve to reclaim the world.   
  
Then, Splinter questioned why he was taking hostage.  
  
****************  
  
"Don't worry Ninja Rat. They will be coming for you soon." Dragon Lord assured them.  
  
"Fool. My pupils cannot dream walk."  
  
"Oh, but they will learn."  
  
"And how is that?"  
  
"She will teach them." Dragon Lord turned and pointed to Mei Pieh and began laughing. "Tell me sweet creature. How is our master, Chung I?"  
  
******************************  
  
After I returned, I was so angry I stormed out the door and made my way to the park.  
  
Mutant. Hottie. Sweet Creature. What's next I thought.   
  
Here I am in a strange new country trying to talk to a bunch of guys that live in a toilet and that were not taking me seriously. Then, I am in what once was the Realm of Dream with Dragon Lord rubbing in the fact he killed my father.  
  
I wanted to be home with my master. I wanted to listen to his stories and lessons. I want to hear him tell me how proud he is about my progress in my studies. I wanted my world back.  
  
While walking around in the park, I came across a statue. It was of an angel. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.  
  
While I was admiring the statue, I sensed something. I got ready and four of the turtle's enemies attacked me. They belonged to a clan known as the Foot. The Foot. Here I am being made fun of because I am a Shinobi and their enemies call themselves the Foot.   
  
Anyways, the four clan members were not very skilled. I whipped them quicker than I whipped the guys.  
  
After Raphael arrived like a knight in shining armor, I scanned one's mind. Then I told him that his enemies were planning to attack then a second time in their home.   
  
I picked up my cape and the statue head that was broken off in the fight. Raphael grabbed my hand and lead me to his motorcycle. He put a helmet on my head and hopped on his bike. I hopped on behind him and held on to him tight. I felt his heart race as he started the bike. Then we headed home.  
  
******************************  
  
"Hey yo. Look what I found in the park." Raphael called out to his three brothers.  
  
"It better be a mutant turtle girl." Donatello said as he sat down next to Splinter with a bowl of water and a rag .  
  
"Hey Venus! What's with he statue head?" Leonardo questioned as he as Mei Pieh walk down the steps to their home with the statue head in her arms.  
  
"Haha. She went in the park. Slayed bad guys."  
  
Michaelangelo observed the statue head in her arms. "Hey nice. We could use another flower pot."  
  
Venus held the statue head tightly. How could their enemies destroy something so beautiful? "Your enemies destroyed this work of art in the park tonight."  
  
Michaelangelo held up his hands as if he were a photographer looking for his next shot. "I call this picture 'Venus de Milo with Dead Angel'."  
  
"Venus de Milo." Raphael smiled. "I like that."  
  
"What enemies?" Leonardo knew their was a ton of them.  
  
"Go on Venus tell 'em."  
  
"I was attacked." Venus said as she handed the statue head to Michaelangelo.  
  
Donatello began to worry. "Are you alright?"  
  
"There were only four." Venus said as she walked over and sat next to Splinter. 'Yes. I'm fine. After I subdued them, I scanned one's mind."  
  
"You can do that." Leonardo was amazed and sat down next to Venus.  
  
"I am Shinobi." She replied sort of snobbishly.  
  
Raphael gazed a Venus. She was so beautiful and not a bad fighter.   
  
"The so called Shredder is planning to attack you again tonight."  
  
"He'll hit us with his entire clan."  
  
"And the Foot can't stomp what the Foot can't find. Let's split."  
  
She placed her hand on Splinter's chest. "In order to save your Master Splinter, you will all need to learn the art of dream walking. This will take concentration. Fighting your enemies is not a conducive activity to center your spirits."  
  
Raphael rolled his eyes. "Skip the Shinobi blab and lets cut to the chase."  
  
Venus looked up. "We eliminate your enemies. Then save your master."  
  
***********************  
  
Well, I guess you can say from this point in time, I was no longer called Mei Pieh Chi. Well, except once and awhile by Raphael. ;P  
  
I knew what had to be done and I knew I had to prove myself to them all. Shredder would be useful to me.  
  
  
  



	8. The Shreddr is No More

RISE AND FALL  
  
Venus' View  
Part 8: The Shredder is No More  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
I knew we had to save Splinter and fast, but the Shredder was ready to attack. We had to make a choice. We knew Splinter didn't have much time. We also knew Shredder was gathering the Foot. It would be to costly to save Splinter first, so decided to attack Shredder before he attacked us. We hoped it was the right decision.  
  
When we arrived at Shredder's hideout, I felt a rage coming from the building. It was strong, but not as strong as the rage I felt from the Dragon Lord.  
  
We hid on a walk way above Shredder. He was busy riling up his troops for his attack. With a combined weight of 800 pounds, the wooden walkway began to crack. Silence filled the room, then the guys fell through and landed in front of Shredder. Meanwhile, I hung from a rope above them and began searching through Shredder's distorted spirit.  
  
The guy stood up and Shredder called for an attack. The guys fought good, but there were too many. They were defeated and thrown to Shredder's feet.  
  
***************************  
  
"OROKU SAKI." Venus called from the rope she was hanging on.  
  
"Who said that name?" Shredder questioned as Venus fell to the floor, landing in front of him. He backed up when he saw that she was a mutant turtle.  
  
"I scanned that name from your black interbulant mind."  
  
"What's this. Another freak and a frail girl at that."  
  
"Do your Shinobi thing Venus." Leonardo encouraged her.  
  
"I see you Oroku Saki. You are dead inside. You drowned many years ago in a sea of hate called the Shredder."  
  
"I'm going to destroy you too turtle.."  
  
"No. You're not going to destroy anyone. You..." Venus began to feel weak. Her power was building up ready to destroy the Shredder. "You destroyed too many already."  
  
"Child, I am far to sophisticated for your foolish tricks of the mind. I don't know who you are where you come from. Turtle I'm going to crush you like a..." Shredder clenched his fist and his fingers crack as he lunged at her.  
  
Venus glow with chi energy. When Shredder advanced light flashed from her eyes and into Shredder body. He began to ache in pain and started to curl up.   
  
"I'm going to pull Oroku Saki to the surface. I want him to see what he has become.  
  
Shredder pulled off his helmet and dropped it to the floor. "What are you doing to me?"  
  
"That's it Oroku Saki. Turn your evil inward. Embrace this madness."  
  
"No. I am the Shredder."  
  
"You are a butcher. You have betrayed your teaching and disgraced your ancestors."  
  
Venus' voice began to echo. "Oroku Saki, I call you forth to unmake what you have become."  
  
"Oh no. What are you?"  
  
"I am Shinobi. I am mutant. I am turtle. You are finished."  
  
Shredder fell to the ground. The Foot can members began to look around at each other. They were confused on what happened. The turtles looked at Shredder hitting his fists on the floor. They were in amazement. Weak from using her energy, Venus collapsed in Leonardo's arms  
  
*********************************  
  
When I regained my strength, Donatello helped me get up from the floor. They were amazed at what I did. They now had faith in saving their master. They were ready to learn to dream walk. They were ready to bring their father back home.  
  
  
  



	9. Rescueing Master Splinter

RISE AND FALL  
  
Venus' View  
Part 9: Rescuing Master Splinter  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
With Shredder out of the way, we had to focus on saving Master Splinter. The guys were struggling in learning to dream walk. They were trained as warriors, not as shamans.  
  
Leonardo was very interested and tried hard to reach his inner spirit. Donatello kept falling asleep. Michaelangelo could only think about food. Raphael was grumpy and thought it was the craziest thing he ever heard of.  
  
It took many hours before we drifted into the Realm of Dreams. Together, they decide to channel their spirits by using their fighting. As a team, their bodies became an unstoppable force. I guided their spirits and that is how we finally crossed over into he Realm of Dreams.  
  
When we reached the Realm of Dreams, the guys were again amazed. The Realm of Dreams was full of fire. We walked around and felt Splinter's life-force. Then, we jumped in a stream of energy and made our way to Splinter.  
  
Splinter was still binded by cuffs of fire and he was unguarded. Then, a ring of fire circled around us. The Dragon Lord, his advisor, and other dragons stepped out of the ring.  
  
The Dragon Lord introduced himself to us. Then, he released Splinter.  
  
*****************  
  
"So, ya just gonna let us split."   
  
"Baolony"  
  
"What's the catch?"   
  
"I think it might be alittle amusing to hunt you. Its alittle exercise here in the Realm of Dreams.  
  
"Yeah, well we don't run."  
  
"Oh no."  
  
**************  
  
We ran out of the Realm of Dreams as fast as we could. When our spirits return to our bodies, the guys ran over to their master.  
  
They were so glad to see him. They were also very proud of themselves. I stood there and watched them hug their father and each other. I knew Chung I would be proud of me.  
  
Splinter stood up and was shocked to see me..  
  
*********************  
  
"Mei Pieh Chi." Splinter was shocked to see the female turtle in front of him  
  
"I have been answering to the name, Venus de Milo for the last couple of days."  
  
"A beautiful name. It suits you."  
  
"Venus is from China."  
  
"I know all about Venus." Splinter turned and addressed Venus. "I met your teacher Chung I while dream walking. I told him our story and he told me about you, his beautiful turtle of energy."  
  
"You knew their was another turtle and YOU didn't tell us."   
  
"It was Chung I's wish that Mei...Venus existence remain secret."  
  
**********************  
  
Splinter explained why Chung I wanted to keep me a secret. My master knew that they would fight for my hand. I didn't understand this until a Summer in China.   
  
Unfortunately, during this time, the dragons made their way to New York.  
  
  



	10. The Dragons Escape

RISE AND FALL  
  
Venus' View  
Part 10: The Dragons Escape  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
I don't know how it happened exactly, but somehow the Dragon Lord escaped from the enchanted glass. I remember he said he was going to hut us. I guess that's when it happened.  
  
Anyway, he used us as his ticket to freedom. I believe he followed us out when we saved Master Splinter. I think he arrived in my master's home first by coming out of the mirror. When he go in my home, he took the mirror and cat a spell sending him to New York to find us.   
  
Before he came after us, he release the top members of his army, the Rank. Then, the Dragon Lord found an abandoned building to claim as his palace.  
  
The Dragon Lord wants revenge on us. He killed the last full blooded Shinobi, but my father's spirit shines in me. In my Heart. That's one reason he wants me dead. The other reason is that he believes I am a threat to him. I am a Shinobi.  
  
He also hates my new friends: Raphael, Leonardo, Michaelangelo, Donatello, and Master Splinter. He knows a little about our mutation and wants to eat us.  
  
He believes our mutation is a gift and a modern type of alchemy. He believes once he had the mutagen in his bloodstream that he will become the most powerful being on earth and he will be able to take control over the world again.  
  
Thank the gods! He has never been successful in hurting us seriously or killed any of us. However, he has defeated us in many battles and given us many bruises.  
  
But throughout the years, I have become stronger spiritually and physically.  
  
  
  



	11. Stronger

RISE AND FALL  
  
Venus' View  
Part 11: Stronger  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
Ooh hey, yeah  
  
Hush, just stop  
There's nothing you can do or say,  
baby  
I've had enough  
I'm not your property as from today,  
baby  
You might think that I won't make it on my own  
But now I'm...  
  
Stronger than yesterday  
Now it's nothing but my way  
My loneliness ain't killing me no more  
I'm stronger  
  
Than I ever thought that I could be,  
baby  
I used to go with the flow  
  
Didn't really care 'bout me  
you might think that I can't take it, but your wrong  
'Cause now I'm...  
  
Stronger than yesterday  
Now it's nothing but my way  
My loneliness ain't killing me no more  
I'm stronger  
  
Come on, now  
Oh yeah  
  
Here I go, on my on   
I don't need nobody,  
better off alone  
Here I go, on my own now  
I don't need nobody, not anybody  
Here I go,  
alright,   
here I go  
  
Stronger than yesterday  
Now it's nothing but my way  
My loneliness ain't killing me no more  
I'M STRONGER  
  
*********************************  
  
One day, I felt a disruptance in the Chi pool. The Dragon Lord had used the enchanted glass to open a gateway into the past and took the Staff of Buki to use it against me.  
  
The Staff of Buki was the weapon of a great shaman. The shaman used the Staff of Buki to kill young shaman who abused their powers. The Dragon Lord was going to use it to kill me. But, he did not succeed.  
  
********************************  
  
Venus stood in front of the dragons and began to chant. "Sha mon tol. Ter ei shei."  
  
"Shinobi magic." One of the Rank warriors exclaimed.   
  
The Dragon Lord pushed himself in front of his army. "This is our chance. Use the staff. Turn her magic against her.  
  
"Gi von tol." Venus surrounded herself with Chi energy.  
  
"Now, now" Dragon Lord yelled.  
  
From the staff, a ball of energy hit Venus and began to suppress her powers.  
  
"Now I'm using your magic against you Shinobi." The Dragon Lord laughed as pain was inflicted on Venus.  
  
Venus began to cry. "NO."  
  
Raphael looked at Venus as she winced in pain. "He's frying her." he exclaimed as he saw her fall to the ground.  
  
The pain stopped and Venus leaned on one arm on the ground. She felt weak, scared and helpless; but she wasn't going to let him win without a fight.  
  
"Come on Venus. Use your Chi." Her friends encouraged.  
  
"Good-bye Shinobi." Once again a stream of energy came from the staff and hit Venus..  
  
"NO. NO."  
  
"Finally my revenge on the Shinobi Clan will be complete."  
  
Venus ignore the pain, ignored the fear, and grew stronger. "There will be no revenge." She held up her hand and used her Chi and forced the stream of energy on the Dragon Lord. Dragon Lord disappeared from sight and into his palace, angry that his plan failed.  
  
***********************  
  
I stood up and somehow felt different. I had felt a spell coming on. I knew I was becoming a true Shinobi. I was STRONGER than the Dragon Lord.   
  
  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
"Stronger" is by Britney Spears. I just thought it would be perfect for this chapter.  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  



	12. Reflections

RISE AND FALL  
  
Venus' View  
Part 12: Reflections  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
Well what can I say about the last few years of my life. It's hard to sum everything all up. So much has happened.  
  
Lately, I have been learning a lot more about the Dragon Lord. I have been looking into my scrolls much more with the help of Splinter.   
  
I have learned that the Dragon Lord had a sister who helped him take control over China. Her name is Tashina. She is a very powerful prophetess. If she would ever come out of the enchanted glass, I fear Dragon Lord may become unstoppable.  
  
I have also learned that Dragon Lord is over 8,000 years old. When he was 34, he was thrown into the glass. Somehow when in the glass, one does not age. That is why the Dragon Lord hasn't died. He has been kept alive inside the safety of the glass. I think he is around 38 or so now.  
  
Unfortunately, Dragon Lord had more than just a sister. He had 6 sons and 3 daughters. Five of his sons were killed during an attack on his castle. His eldest son is still alive because the Shinobi's didn't realize he was the son of Dragon Lord. They thought he was a guard. They didn't find out until the dragons were already thrown in the glass. Dragon Lord's daughters were spare because the Shinobi's didn't fell they were a threat for some reason or another. I have never seen them, but I feel one day one of his daughters will become a good friend.  
  
Dragon Lord's pregnant wife was killed during the attack. I don't think he has taken another wife, but he does have mistresses according to Donatello. Donatello uses his computer to track the dragons positions by their body temperature. The dragons temperature are the hottest things in the city. I could argue though during the summer. Anyways, Donatello says that Dragon Lord's temp is the hottest out of all the dragons. Must be his rage that causes this. Back to what I was saying. Donatello can track the Dragon Lord anywhere in his palace even his bedroom. He has often seen presences of more than one dragon in his bedroom.   
  
It has been hard trying to learn about the dragons. I was only told about them a few hours before my father was murdered. I think I maybe missing some scrolls too.  
  
Besides learning more about the dragons, I have also found my soul mate. Who would ever thought it would be Raphael.  
  
Raphael has always had a crush on me and I have had a crush on him too. His so wild and stubborn and build and free and handsome and sexy and.... I love him.  
  
It took a while for use to expose our feelings for each other. I always thought Raphael hated me. I guess that's what can happen in just one summer. Oh, he also gave me a promise ring that summer.  
  
Since Raphael and I have been a couple, Raphael has begun to respect me more. He has always picked on me about my Shinobi ways, but now he as been more supportive. I guess he has realized how important I feel it is that I fulfill my father's wish for me to become a shaman. He does seem to feel uneasy when I practice my lessons. I guess he fears I will get trapped in the Realm of Dreams like Splinter did or get hurt.   
  
Through the years, I have become a more powerful Shinobi. I have faith in myself that I will one day become a great shaman. I guess I am fulfilling everything I ever dreamed of. Nothing could make me more happier than I am now.   
  
  
  
  



	13. Flash Forward

RISE AND FALL  
  
Venus' View  
Part 13: Flash Forward  
  
By: Michelle  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
These next few scenes are parts to future fanfics. They have LONG way to go before they are developed.  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Venus giggled as she felt her babies kick inside her. She was only 6 months along. Raphael was being to show how nervous he was, but he had taken the news of her pregnancy better than she thought.  
  
Raphael sat beside her. "What ya gigglin' for?"  
  
"Feel." She grabbed his hand and placed it on her abdomen.  
  
Raphael smiled as he felt the babies kick inside their mother. "That's....that's my Ninja in there."  
  
She nodded and he kissed her lips. Raphael insisted that the baby was a boy, but she had always felt the presence of a girl. She would find out from Obento tomorrow.  
  
****************************  
  
Venus laid her two children on a mat on the floor. They were happy and playful.  
  
Raili (Riley) was born a few minutes before his twin sister. He was alot like his father. He was the loudest of the two. He craves attention. One time, Splinter had told her that he had his father's wild spirit, but would be a shadow of his mother. Splinter felt it too. Raili wouldn't become a great Ninja; he would become a great Shinobi.  
  
Toni was the exact opposite of Raili. Toni was quiet and observative. She also giggled alot. Venus knew Toni wasn't going to become like her or Raphael. Toni was an individual Splinter said she would grow up to be just as beautiful as her mother in spirit and in beauty.   
  
*****************************  
  
Thirteen year old Raili stood up to his father.   
  
"Why must I become a Ninja? Did you and Mom not say that when I am old enough I, Toni, and Kaylee can choose to further our studies in what we want?"   
  
Raphael heard out his son. He hated the fact that he wanted to become a shaman and not a Ninja like him. "I said get in the practice room."  
  
Raili saw the way his father glared at him. He was always hated that look. "This is not fair."  
  
"Shut you mouth and get in the practice room. NOW."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
******************************************  
  
Raili stood in front of the Dragon Lord without fear. He was now 16. He was stronger, more powerful, and smarter.   
  
**********  
  
Venus and Raphael watched the Dragon Lord was killed my their son. Raili was more powerful than anyone had ever predicted to be..........even the Dragon Lord.  
  
  
  
****************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
This concludes RISE AND FALL. The three views will come up in future chapters of To the End of the Shinobis and future fanfics of mine. I hope you enjoyed.   
  
Please review. I would love to hear what you think.  
  



End file.
